


The Start of Something

by ClaraHue



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Season 3 centric, from Amaya's view because I really liked Janai and her
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when season 3 ended but never posted it, because it's nothing new or original. It's just literally the show from Amaya's POV (but no in depth character analysis)

The breach was a narrow cliff that connected the two sides of the border. Lava flowed down from above, filling the river of molten lava below that separated the two lands. The lava was a permeant border created by the dragons of old after humans dared to learn dark magic. The dragon king Thunder used to guard the breach, but after his death, the humans established two fortresses on either side of the border. The breach was a dangerous path. One wrong move could easily lead to a burning death in molten lava.

Amaya hung close to the rock face as she scouted ahead. She paused to dismount her horse, only to come face to face with Sunfire elves, armed and ready on the other side of the lavafall. Amaya grabbed her trusty sword as they came at her, prepared for the fight. While the elves where monsters, she wasn’t afraid to fight them. And fight them she did, tossing two soldiers off the cliff into the lava below. The last elf stood before her, dressed in armour and a cape, wearing a headpiece. The warrior drew her sword, which glowed with strange symbols etched on it. The warrior came at her, and Amaya fought back. Her sword unexpectedly cut through Amaya’s own, like it was nothing, leaving Amaya temporally shocked. Amaya didn’t skip a beat before throwing the cut-off weapon at the warrior, leaving only her shield to protect her. Amaya kicked the elf, sending her off balance and sliding along the narrow cliff. Amaya used the moment to jump on her horse and got out of there.

With the elves nearing, Amaya worried that the outpost on the Xadian side of the border had been compromised. She waited worriedly for the signal from the outpost, confirming that it was secure. Thankfully it came. She readied a party to go to the Xadian outpost, to check in on the warriors on the other side. When they arrived, no one was in sight. It set Amaya on edge.

A knight came out of the cavern, reassuring them that everything was shipshape. But Amaya could see the worry on his face and caught his subtle signal warning her, just before Sunfire elves came out of hiding, surrounding them. The same warrior Amaya fought before was there, her blade burning with the same runes.

As before, the elf cut through Amaya’s sword, rendering it useless. Amaya coxed the elf to fight her. She was pissed off. The elf came at her, she was good. Amaya would have respected her if she were not an elf. Amaya worked nimbly. The elf’s sword nicked her armour. The elf mimicked Amaya’s own hand gestor from earlier with a smirk, teasing her. Amaya went full force, and the elf began to change, shift. Her body glowed with heat as veins of fire lit up across her body, it unnerved Amaya. The elf was stronger in this new fire form. Heat radiated off of her as if fire flowed through her. Amaya barely escaped the fight, telling her warriors to run, retreating from the elves ambush.

They had lost their outpost, and the elves were closing in. They didn’t have the numbers to hold their own side any longer. Their best course of action would be to run for safety. But Amaya was unwilling, frustrated.

It was a pleasant surprise when Gren showed up. He looked different with a slight beard growing, clearly having not shaved in a while. He informed them that no reinforcements were coming and that Viren had been arrested for treason. Gren told Amaya that Viren had locked him up for weeks and most likely had not sent out any search parties for the Princes.

Amaya knew that they stood no chance with no backup. But she was still unwilling to run. She saw their only option as to destroy the breach.

At her command, her warriors moved the explosives to a point along the rock edge and ran a cable back, far away from the blast, where they could set it off safely. As they pulled the cord to detonate the explosives, nothing happened. It was then that Amaya realized that someone had cut the cable.

Amaya looked over to where the explosive had been placed to see the warrior Sunfire elf approaching. It was clear that she had cut the cable. Amaya jumped on her horse, intent on setting off the explosives herself. Gren tried to stop her, knowing that she wouldn’t survive. She didn’t care. Her only concern was them, not herself.

Amaya road toward the Sunfire elf, jumping over her. The horse tumbled, and she fell off. The elf came at her, but Amaya grabbed the elf’s sword from her. The elf turned to her fire form, visibly angry.

As the elf ran towards her, Amaya threw the sword, knowing the fire of the sword would be enough to spark a flame and light the explosives. Sure enough, it did the trick, and the explosives went off, ricocheting through the rock face. Amaya fell down onto the rock path, dust filling the air. The rumbling stopped, and Amaya stood up, surprised to find herself still alive in the debris of the explosion. The lava flowed over the rock path that once existed, separating herself from the rest of her army.

A movement caught her eye, and she looked down to see the Sunfire elf gripping the edge of the rock face, barley holding on. Amaya walked towards the edge of the cliff. The Sunfire elf looked up at her, as if expecting her to throw her off.

A strange feeling washed over Amaya, seeing the elf struggle to hold on the edge. She could easily let the elf fall to her death, kill her like the other elves she had before. They were dangerous, monsters. But Amaya felt something different about this one. Amaya took a sigh, dropping her shield, and did the unexpected. She reached down and pulled the elf up. The elf crawled up to the path, standing beside Amaya. She didn’t say anything, not moving. She assessed Amaya with a glare before her eyes darted down the path. Amaya turned to find more Sunfire elves with swords pointed at her. There was no way she could escape this. She knew there was only one option, surrender.

-

****

The Sunfire elves kingdom was unlike anything Amaya had ever seen. She got to see very little, however, before being dragged off and thrown into a prison.

The prison was unique in itself. It was a circle encased in fire. Amaya knew there was no chance of escape, unless she wanted to burn herself. She sat in the circular prison with her hands cuffed behind her back. She waited alone there for a while till an elf walked right through the flames. Amaya was startled to see the elf walk through the fire, unaffected by it. It was the same warrior elf Amaya had fought and saved.

“Who are you?” Amaya saw her say as she circled around Amaya. “Why’d you save me?”

Amaya turned her back to the elf, wiggling her fingers in the cuffs that tied her hands behind her back. The elf didn’t un-cuff her though, turning to leave once again. And Amaya was left alone in the prison.

Amaya wondered why she saved the elf. She’d seen elves as evil her whole life. She’d killed her fair few. It was like something was different about this particular elf. When she’d seen her hanging off the edge like that… Amaya shook her head. There was no time to dwell on the past. 

The elf walked through the flames, same as the other day. This time, however, the fire parted after she walked through, and a second Sunfire elf followed in after her. The warrior un-cuffed Amaya’s hands. She began to speak and the other elf signed. Amaya was impressed the elf had realized she needed the interpreter, she was grateful, but she wasn’t about to become a willing prison because of the elf’s consideration.

“What were your human soldiers doing on the Xadian side of the border?” The elf signed the warrior’s words.

Amaya said nothing. She made no movement of her hands.

“What are the humans planning?”

Amaya still said nothing.

She watched the warrior give out a sigh. “I’m losing my patience. Say something.”

Amaya began to sign, grinning. The interpreter told the warrior what it meant with a surprised blush.

The warrior’s face turned angry, and she bent down to grab Amaya’s face. “I suppose you think that’s funny.” Amaya read her lips.

Amaya nodded, still wearing her grin.

“We’ll see if you have the same attitude with our Queen.”

She pulled Amaya up, tying her hands once again. She began to drag Amaya up the stairs and into a large grand room. On a throne sat an elf Amaya assumed to be the Queen. The warrior tossed Amaya to the ground of the throne room, on to her knees. The Queen walked towards Amaya, reaching her staff out to tip Amaya’s head up. Amaya spat at the Queen to show her distaste. 

“Dispose of her.” She saw the Queen say. “If she’s not useful, get rid of her. She’s useless.”

Amaya didn’t know what that warrior said in response, as she stood behind her.

“Oh, my sweet little sister. If you truly believe this one is so special, we’ll let the light decide her fate.”

An elf walked forward with a glowing staff. Amaya looked around frantically, not sure what was happening, or what this staff would do. The elf pointed the staff at her, and it glowed so brightly she looked away. She felt someone grab her shoulders, and she opened her eyes to see the warrior. She was trying to tell Amaya something, Amaya struggled to read her lips.

“If you want to live, you have to look into the light.”

Amaya followed her instructions and looked into the burning light. It hurt to stare directly into it, its heat unbearable. Amaya refused to look away, even as her eyes began to water and her brow began to sweat. Finally, the light was taken away, and Amaya almost collapsed, panting. She was dragged back up to stand by the warrior, being dragged off back to her prison. It appeared she had passed the test.

-

****

Amaya’s hands had been untied after her meeting with the Sunfire elf queen. Amaya had learned a few things as the elf continued to come and integrate her. Amaya was still unwilling to participate, although she was admittedly curious about the elf. She’d learned that the warrior elf’s name was Janai, otherwise known as the Golden knight of Lux Aurea, which was where Amaya was currently being held prisoner. Lux Aurea was the glory of the Sunfire elves, their city. Janai was the younger sister of the Sunfire elves’ queen, Khessa. The interpreter’s name was Kazi. They were surprisingly friendly and seemed interested in learning about human culture and Katolis’ sign language.

“I think this integration is going very well.” Kazi signed to Amaya before Janai had appeared. “You’re not dead.”

Just then, Janai walked through the fire that stopped Amaya from escaping the prison. “Bad news my human friend. Your king came seeking passage.”

“What, that’s impossible.” Amaya signed back, taken aback from the news.

“The light revealed his true nature. Tainted with darkness, rotten to the core. Such an arrogant man.”

Amaya registered the signs Kazi translated for her, realizing who had come. She stood up and began frantically signing. “That man is no king. He may be the most dangerous human in the world.”

“No matter. The Queen sentenced him to be purified. After the ritual, I doubt there will be anything left of him.”

Janai turned and began to walk away, but Amaya reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. Janai threw Amaya’s hand off of her.

“You don’t understand.” Amaya began signing. “If he’s here, everyone’s is in danger. We have to stop him.”

Janai thought about it and then nodded her head. “Alright then, come with me.”

Janai took down the firewall surrounding the prison, and Amaya ran ahead, stopping to beckon the others to follow. They had to act fast, before whatever Viren’s plan was could take place.

The others ran after her, before leading her to where the ritual was taking place, up on top of a tower.

“The ritual has started.” Janai turned around and told Amaya.

“We have to stop him.” Amaya signed, running ahead, and Janai followed after her.

They ran fast towards the tower. Janai stopped in her tracks, and Amaya caught the sight of the Queen standing on the edge of the platform up above. Some strange elf was there, and the next minute, the Sunfire queen was being turned to dust and ash as she was thrown from the tower.

Amaya looked over to Janai, who was turning to her fire form, burning with hatred, pain and loss. Amaya knew the emotions all too well. Janai charged forward, but Amaya ran after her. Whatever powers Viren now possessed were too dangerous for the Sunfire elf to face, even in the name of revenge. Amaya talked the elf to the ground. Janai tried to struggle away from under Amaya’s grasp, but Amaya pinned her down, grabbing her arm and holding tight. Even when the Sunfire elf’s skin burnt through her gloves and to her skin, she held on.

Amaya wanted to tell the elf that it wasn’t worth it. She hoped her the emotion her face would be enough to tell her such. Janai looked at her with anger, still fighting against her. But then she realized Amaya’s hand was being burned by her fire-hot skin, and her expression softened, saddened. Janai shifted forms, returning back to normal. She broke down in tears, and Amaya could see her wailing in anguish. Amaya did her most to comfort the elf.

-

****

The Sunfire elves raced to the edges of their territory in fear. Janai began to lead them, being their new ruler after the recent loss of the Queen. Amaya watched as Janai calmed the Sunfire elves. Viren seemed to have disappeared, and the elves returned to find their city in flames. The elves put out the flames of their city, revenge clearly written on their faces.

Amaya followed behind Janai as they walked through the city. Amaya wasn’t sure what to do, but she was just as determined to put a stop to Viren as Janai was. She found Kazi and rushed to the interpreter’s side, pointing to Janai.

Amaya began singing, and Kazi spoke for her. “I’m sorry about your sister. I want Viren defeated just as much as you do.”

Janai nodded. “There have been rumours that the dragon prince has been returned to his lair by two young humans and an elf.”

_Two young humans._ Amaya thought to herself. “Two young boys?” She signed.

-

The Sunfire beast was some sort of large bird with almost a cat-like head. Amaya was hesitant to get on the creature’s back, but Janai told her it was the only way they could get to the top of the mountain. The creature landed atop of the mountain. Amaya jumped off, overjoyed to see her nephews.

“Aunt Amaya!” She saw Ezran exclaim.

She ran to her nephews, embracing them both in a hug. It was good to see them alive, well. The Moonshadow elf that Amaya had assumed kidnapped them approached from behind. Amaya glared at the young elf, unsure of her.

Callum jumped in front worriedly, explain, “All that stuff at the Banter lodge, it was a big misunderstanding. I’ll explain later. But…” Callum began to sign as he continued. “Rayla is our friend.”

The Moonshadow elf waved warmly.

“Looks like you have an elf friend now too.” Callum pointed out, looking at Janai, who approached from behind Amaya.

Amaya smiled over at her new ally, who stood uncomfortably beside her, clearly unsure of what to make of the whole situation.

“We are not friends,” Janai spoke. “She is my prisoner.”

Amaya shook her head, chucking to herself. She turned to Callum and signed, “She thinks I’m cute, she just hasn’t admitted it yet.”

Amaya turned to see Janai bowing in the way of her people, with a hand gestor, introducing herself. “I brought my city’s forces.” Amaya saw her say. “What’s left of them… They wait at the bottom of the storm spire, ready to fight the monster who destroyed our home.”

Amaya saw a Skywing elf approach. The elf turned their arms into wings, before flying off, probably to get more help. Ezran even jumped on top of a dragon back to help. Amaya couldn’t help but notice how Callum held hands with the Moonshadow elf, as if they were comforting each other for the upcoming battle. It seemed things had really changed. Elves and humans were working together for a common goal, against an even greater enemy.

-

“I feel like we have a lot to catch up on.” Amaya signed to Callum as they entered the dragon’s lair, and the others readied for battle.

Callum explained everything Amaya had missed, how he and Ezran worked with Rayla to return the egg, now a baby dragon, back to its mother in hopes of stopping an all-out war.

“We didn’t know Viren…” Callum trailed off.

“You did well.” Amaya smiled proudly at her nephew. “You and the Moonshadow elf seem close.” She hadn’t missed the way they acted around each other.

“I know this might sound crazy.” Callum breathed a breath. “But I think I’m in love with her.”

“It doesn’t sound crazy.” Amaya thought back to Janai, who was readying her forces down below.

“So, what’s our plan of action?”

-

“We have one objective today.” Amaya signed to the small group crowded in the dragon’s lair, Callum acted as her voice. “Protect the dragon prince.”

“The forces of Lux Area will fight bravely.” Janai offered. “Till the last elf standing.” She bowed, and her forces bowed alongside her, giving their signature salute of the Sunfire elves.

“We will be out numbered.” Callum continued for Amaya. “But their forces will be vicious and sloppy. Our job is to hold the line.”

“So, what if some breakthrough?” Soren, Viren’s son asked from where he sat cross-legged on the ground.

“That’s when our natural advantage comes into play. The spire its self.”

Callum pulled out his drawing to aid Amaya’s point.

“While they try to climb up, they’ll be vulnerable. And that guy can pick them off easily.” Callum smiled at Amaya, who had stopped signing. “By that guy, she means this guy.” Callum pointed to himself. “And my zap hands.” He cheered.

-

The armies readied themselves on the battlefield below. Viren’s army approached as Janai’s own formed a line. Amaya stood at the front of the army, beside Janai and Soren.

They held the line best they could, even as Viren’s army threw dark magic at them. They barely had a moment to collect themselves from the blast before having to get back up and fight. Amaya rushed to the line of shields acting as defence, filling in the gap with her own. She looked back to see Janai and smirked at her. The elf smiled back.

A magically enhanced human broke through, with powers similar to the own Janai showcased when she went into her fire state. Amaya went flying back as the man came barging through the line, falling back into Janai. Janai handed her over to Soren, before fighting the man herself.

The troops were falling, but none too soon did the dragons appear to fight for their side. The fire from the dragons did nothing against the men who were empowered with a twisted dark version of the magic taken from the Sunfire elves. Just as their side seemed overwhelmed once again, more allies appeared over the ridge. The tide turned in their favour, and they subdued their opposition, managing to defeat them.

As the elves and human soldiers rounded up the survivors of Viren’s army, Amaya found Gren, who had arrived with the new troops. She rushed to him, embracing him. He had tears in his eyes and wiped them away.

Ezran appeared. “Now that the battles over, we need to help the wounded and free the dragons.”

“I’m worried.” Amaya signed, Gren translating for her once again. “This is not over till we find Viren. We cannot let him slip from our grasp.”

Janai approached. “I’ll order a massive search of the entire battlefield. We will find him and capture him. We won’t let him get away.”

The remaining soldiers gathered inside of the lair of the dragon, awaiting Ezran’s words. Everyone bowed to their new king as he walked into the den.

“We changed things. We made a difference.” Rayla spoke to her friends.

“Just the four of us,” Callum said, before looking down at Zym. “Five of us.”

“Just the five of you, huh?” Amaya signed.

“I mean all of us.” Callum corrected.

Amaya chuckled.

Suddenly the lair began to shake, and the rocks began to fall from up above. Zym ran to where his mother rested, and the others followed behind. The dragon queen was waking. She stood grand and tall, at full majesty. Zym ran to her, and she nuzzled him.

“Is this dream?” The Queen spoke.

Rayla and Callum joined hands as they approached the Queen.

“I can’t believe it. Elves and humans are here, together. And they’ve brought back my baby. My love, my hope.”

Amaya nudged Janai, who looked at her confused. Amaya reached out and grabbed her hand. As she did Janai smiled with a blush. Amaya smiled back. Together they were truth that elves and humans could work together. They were a testament of the changing world.


End file.
